donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Island
Donkey Kong Island is the home of the Kong Family, a few of their animal buddies, and several of their enemies. It is also the location where most of the games in the Donkey Kong series take place. It debuted in the game Donkey Kong Country. Overview and history Donkey Kong Island has been the Kong Family's main island home since Cranky Kong migrated there after the events of the original Donkey Kong 3. Cranky settled down, and eventually the Kong Family branched out. Donkey Kong III is the current island protector and has taken various journeys across the island with Diddy Kong. The island has taken many different forms. Originally, it was quite diverse; it has a large jungle on the bottom, pine forests above, icy mountains, and a lone industrial area. In Donkey Kong Land, there is a large underwater ruins area, another, larger mountain range and an entire city. In Donkey Kong 64, game featured completely different levels than the original Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land, with many levels taking place on both DK Island and the newly-rebuilt Crocodile Isle. Some locations were inspired by early Donkey Kong Country appearances however (i.e. Kongo Jungle to Jungle Japes). Donkey Kong Island's latest appearance was in Donkey Kong Country Returns, however, it now appears drastically different than in previous appearances. It no longer appears in the shape of Donkey Kong's head, and now has a large Volcano protruding from it. The majority of the locales from Donkey Kong Country still match up well, however the region known as Gorilla Glacier no longer exists.This could be due to temperature issues turning it into a volcano. There is also a new Cliff world which features the first sign of extinct prehistoric life on Donkey Kong Island. The island is also now teeming with ancient temples, many of which appear to have been built by the Tiki Tak Tribe sometime before they were encased in the volcano. It is speculated that the emergence of this volcano may have been what drastically altered the terrain of the island. Donkey Kong Island made two cameo appearances in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, it can be seen in the background of the areas Gangplank Galleon and K. Rool's Keep. In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2, these cameos were removed. This area makes a cameo in beach-themed racing courses in the 2003 build of Diddy Kong Pilot. Other Appearances In the animated series based on the game, Donkey Kong Island was called Kongo Bongo Island and looked like a crescent island (similar to a banana) rather than the shape of Donkey Kong's head. However, it is believed to be the same island, but with a different name. Like Dinosaur Land in the Super Mario World cartoon, some location names were different on the show. For instance, Gorilla Glacier was called the White Mountains. List of Locations ''Donkey Kong Country'' * Kongo Jungle * Monkey Mines * Vine Valley * Gorilla Glacier * Kremkroc Industries, Inc. * Chimp Caverns ''Donkey Kong Land'' * Gangplank Galleon Ahoy! * Kremlantis * Monkey Mountains: * Chimpanzee Clouds * Big Ape City ''Donkey Kong 64'' *'Jungle Japes' *'Angry Aztec' *'Frantic Factory' *'Gloomy Galleon' *'Fungi Forest' *'Crystal Caves' *'Creepy Castle' *'Hideout Helm' ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *'Jungle' *'Beach' *'Cave' *'Forest' *'Cliff' *'Factory' *'Volcano' *'Golden Temple' Neighboring Islands There are several neighboring islands of Donkey Kong Island. These include: * Crocodile Isle: The home and birthplace of the Kremlings, it was accidentally destroyed by Diddy and Dixie Kong at the conclusion of Donkey Kong Country 2. When it was standing, it was the closest neighbor to DK Island, and therefore meant frequent Kong/Kremling interaction. The Kremlings now primarily live on DK Island. In Donkey Kong 64, Crocodile Island returned, this time in a much more mechanized form. *'Banana Fairy Island:' Home of the banana fairies. Gallery File:Kongo Jungle Overworld Japan.png|Donkey Kong Island in the Japanese version of Donkey Kong Country (note the head icon in Donkey Kong's Treehouse missing). File:DKIslandColorCountry.png|Donkey Kong Island in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. File:DiddyKongPilotDKIsland.png|Donkey Kong Island's background sprite in Diddy Kong Pilot. DK Island GBA.PNG|Donkey Kong Island in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. DK Isles.PNG|DK Island in Donkey Kong 64 Lobbies in Donkey Kong 64 DK Island - Jungle Japes.PNG|Jungle Japes DK Island - Angry Aztec.PNG|Angry Aztec DK Island - Fungi Forest.PNG|Fungi Forest DK Island - Crystal Caves.PNG|Crystal Caves Trivia *In the overworld of Donkey Kong Island in the Japanese version of Donkey Kong Country, the overworld deleted the head icon for Donkey Kong on the treehouse and the trail the leads to Kongo Jungle. Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Land